character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Krabs
|-|Base= |-|Sir Pinch-a-Lot= Summary Eugene Harold Krabs (born November 30, 1942), simply and more commonly known as Mr. Krabs, is one of the main characters in the SpongeBob SquarePants franchise. He is a crimson red sea crab who lives in an anchor with his daughter Pearl. He is the owner and founder of the Krusty Krab as well as the employer of both SpongeBob SquarePants and Squidward Tentacles. Mr. Krabs is extremely greedy and obsessed with money. He will freak out if anything happens to his money, except in "New Digs," where he does not care when the money is in the pickle jar. He treats money as if it is royalty in some aspects. Krabs is mostly respected by SpongeBob, who maybe sees him as a fatherly figure, while Squidward tends to loathe him. The series exaggerates Mr. Krabs' greed with him often anthropomorphizing money. He will do almost anything to obtain or preserve money, no matter how small the amount, usually with no regards to the safety or well-being of others or even himself. His nemesis and business rival is Sheldon J. Plankton, who was his best friend in their childhood, but now constantly attempts to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula. Mr. Krabs' daughter is Pearl, a teenage sperm whale. He has the fourth most appearances in the series, following Patrick, Squidward, and SpongeBob, respectivel. Power and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C usually to 9-B at his peak | 9-B Name: Eugene H. Krabs, Mr. Krabs Age: 73 Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origian: Spongebob Squarepants Verse Classification: Crustacean 1st appearance: Help Wanted Last appearance: N/A Friend: SpongeBob SquarePants (best friend), Squidward Tentacles, Patrick Star (to a degree), Bubble Buddy (to a degree), Sheldon J. Plankton (to a degree), Sandy Cheeks, and Pearl Krabs Enemies: Sheldon J. Plankton (arch-enemy), Miss Gristlepuss (formerly), Bubble Buddy, Burger Beard the Pirate, Anchovies, and Billy (blue fish) Species: Crustacean Quote: "Hello, I like money!" Origin: Mr. Krabs is one of the main characters in the SpongeBob franchise, and owner of the Krusty Krab. One of Mr. Krabs' most notable and infamous personality traits is his love for money and inability to spend it. As such, this often puts him at odds with friends and family, most prominently with Squidward Tentacles. He is often at loggerheads with Sheldon J. Plankton over the secret Krabby Patty formula. Personality: Mr. Krabs is extremely greedy and miserly, often being portrayed as being just as bad as; if not even worse than Plankton. His only interest is to have money, and he could not care less for anybody, including his customers, employees, family, or even himself. He frequently associates his customers and products with money, with lines such as "That's me money walking out the door!" or "The money is always right." It should be noted that, while Mr. Krabs' portrayal shows him as being obsessed with money to the point of anthropomorphizing it from the beginning, he became more miserly, cheap, and immoral as the series progressed. His money hunger may stem from his childhood poverty. When SpongeBob uses the term, obsession, to describe his relationship with money during "Plankton's Good Eye," he denies it and claims it to be a strong word. Appearance: Mr. Krabs is short, red, portly, and has very tall eyestalks, a crinkled nose, large claws, and very short, pointy legs. His vertebrae are also visible on the back of his neck. He wears a light blue shirt and slackers with a black belt. A sailor or pirate ship often correlates with Mr. Krabs. Many times when he appears on-screen, sea-shanty sailor music is playing. Sometimes he does not have a shell such as in "Shell of a Man," "Shell Shocked," and "Company Picnic." In addition, in the episode "The Algae's Always Greener," he is naked much like Plankton. Trivia: You can see his trivia. Click here to Reading. Info: Idk about many... Mr. Krabs's HP: 1200 Immune: Unknown Power And Abilities 1. Superhuman Strength 2. Superhuman Durability 3. Regeneration 4. Toon Force 5. Breaking 4th Wall Awareness 6. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant 7. Tough Shell 8. Protect Limbs 9. Intelligent Mr. Krabs's Stats Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average Human Level usually to Wall Level at his peak (Survived the destruction of Bikini Bottom and can harm others who have as well.) | Wall level (Stronger than before.) Speed: At least Below Average | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (Outran Invincibubble.) Lifting Strength: Typically Below average, higher at his peak | Superhuman Striking Strength: Varies from Below Human Class usually to Wall Class at his peak | Wall Class Durability: Varies from Below Average Human level usually to Wall level at his peak | Wall Level Stamina: Average, likely higher when money is involved. | Very High Range: A few centimeters | Standart melee range, Tens of meters when firing his claws Standard Equipment: Money, and The Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Intelligence: Above Average (Constantly outsmarts Plankton who "went to college", and is a successful businessman. As a former Navy Cadet, Mr. Krabs should also be pretty skilled in hand-to-hand combat.) Key: Base | Sir Pinch-a-Lot Weakness Can be taken advantage of due to his extreme greed, is of advanced age, and he must molt from time to time. | None Notable Overall Well, these claws ain't for just attracting mates! Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fictional Characters List Category:Spongebob Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Crustaceans Category:Animals Category:Rich Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Good Characters